Lunchroom Rumble
Lunchroom Rumble is an Ed, Edd n Eddy game on the US Cartoon Network website. Story During lunchtime at the school everyone (except Sarah and Jimmy) declare a food fight and whoever wins the levels will become the ultimate food fight champion. Controls *'Move:' Press the arrow keys to move. *'Use Food:' Press the SPACEBAR to throw food. *'Shield:' Press the SPACEBAR again to avoid the others' attacks. *'Special:' Press the Z button to perform a damaging special move (red jawbreaker). Items *'Special Jawbreaker:' Collect this to unlock your special move (Only 3 are allowed to be carried). *'Health Jawbreaker:' Collect this to refill your health bar back to full. *'Food:' Collect the food around the lunchroom to refill the tray or wait for the food to reload. Characters *'Ed' *'Status': Speed 2/ Strength 4/ Range 2. *'Edd' *'Status': Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 2. *'Eddy' *'Status': Speed 2/ Strength 3/ Range 3. *'Lee' * Status: Speed 2/ Strength 3/ Range 3. * Marie * Status: Speed 2/ Strength 3/ Range 3. * May * Status: Speed 3/ Strength 3/ Range 2. * Jonny 2x4 * Status: Speed 4/ Strength 2/ Range 3. * Rolf * Status: Speed 3/ Strength 3/ Range 3. * Nazz * Status: Speed 4/ Strength 3/ Range 3. * Kevin * Status: Speed 3/''' Strength 4'/ '''Range 3'. Codes: These are codes to unlock characters such as May, Kevin, Rolf, etc. Crowbar: Unlocks the Kanker sisters. Lumber: Unlocks the Kanker sisters and Jonny 2x4. Pickle: Unlocks the Kanker sisters, Jonny 2x4 and Rolf. Bubble: Unlocks the Kanker sisters, Jonny 2x4, Rolf and Nazz. Hatsoff: Unlocks everyone. Special Moves *Ed, to get lured (Lure Jawbreaker) *Edd, to have a seizure (Seizure Jawbreaker) *Eddy, to break his teeth (Crack Jawbreaker) *Lee, to surround (Surround Jawbreaker) *Marie, to kiss (Kissy Jawbreaker) *May, to eat it twice (Not Once Not Thrice Jawbreaker) *Jonny 2x4, to kick it (Kick It Jawbreaker) *Rolf, to make it disappear (Disappear Jawbreaker) *Nazz, to put it in the chicken (Put It In The Chicken Jawbreaker) *Kevin, to fart (Tootin' Fruit Jawbreaker) Trivia * This game doesn't feature Sarah and Jimmy as playable characters. * When Edd does his victory pose his head has only a few short hairs. Please note that this is not part of Ed, Edd n Eddy canon. *Instead of a lunch tray, Jonny uses Plank to hold his ammo. *If you have won the game, your player will drop his or her tray. If you have some food left on your tray, there will be no food. *If you eliminate a character and they take a health jawbreaker with them, they will still be in the game, but not in sight! To eliminate them for good, use the special jawbreakers to decrease their health bars at the site where you eliminated them. If all of the special jawbreakers in the game are gone and the character is still there, you're out of luck and must start over! *Eddy, Lee, and Marie have the same speed, strength, and range. Victory Poses File:Lunch Ed vic.png|'Ed': Claps hands File:Lunch_Edd_vic_copy.jpg|'Edd': Spin, then throw his hat in the air (Non-canon interpretation of what's under his hat) File:Lunch Eddy vic.png|'Eddy': Rubs the food stain off his shirt File:Lunch Lee vic.png|'Lee: Does a sassy little dance.' File:Lunch Marie vic.png|'Marie: Does the Cabbage Patch Kid' File:Lunch May vic.png|'May': Puts on a medal, then take picture of herself File:Lunch Jonny vic.png|'Jonny': Kisses Plank, then hold him up the air File:Lunch Rolf vic.png|'Rolf': ...Rolf is Mexican? File:Lunch Nazz vic.png|'Nazz': Bows to the player File:Lunch Kevin vic.png|'Kevin': Kisses his own muscles Category:Games